


Sparkling Love

by LucSebastian



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, M/M, Stargazing, but trust me on this one lads, idk what to tag ;_;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucSebastian/pseuds/LucSebastian
Summary: Scout spots Pyro sitting alone on the roof. Things then get cute.





	Sparkling Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written in a while and I'm feeling soft, so have a nice FlashFire drabble ♥

It was a chilly night at 2fort. Every mercenary was inside doing whatever activity they would normally do after a day of fighting the opposite and rival team.

Scout walked into the break room near the respawn area. He noticed Medic and Heavy having a conversation, Demoman was talking to Engineer and Soldier while they all had a drink, and Sniper and Spy were bickering about whatever nonsense they could think of.

The Boston boy couldn't help but wonder where Pyro was. The arsonist would always disappear before the day would end, and the thought of it would always run through his mind. Scout decided to go outside and search for them, only to find Pyro sitting on the roof. Scout smiled when he spotted his friend, so he called out to them.

"Yo, Pyro!" He yelled out while waving an arm to catch said person's attention, "Wha'cha doin' up there?"

Pyro noticed the other boy waving and jumping around which only caused them to wave back with glee and gestured Scout to climb up and sit with him. Scout agreed with a grin and began climbing up.

"Enjoying the fresh air up here?" He asked as he sat down next to Pyro.

"Yeah! Better than the stuffy room down there." Pyro replied, their mask muffling their words, "But I just came out here to look at that."

He pointed up to the sky, where dozens of stars shined and the moon was in a thin crescent shape. Scout was in awe from the view, and the admiration of the sparkling starts showed off a twinkle in his eye. Pyro couldn't help but think his face was adorable.

"The stars remind me of those sparklers that get lit up during the holidays." Pyro said, which broke Scout's trance.

"Is it because the stars look like small sparks that jump off from the sticks?" He asked as he focused his attention towards the masked pyromaniac.

Pyro giggled at the response, "You could say that."

Scout laughed as he rested his head oh Pyro's shoulder. Said person reacted to the action by wrapping their arm around him. For a few more hours, both mercenaries held hands as they stargazed and pointed out constellations. It wasn't until Engineering walked out the building to find them.

"You two should head inside," he shouted from the ground, "We've just received news saying that there's gonna be a mild snowstorm tonight."

Both mercenaries got up and climbed down from the roof. Both began walking towards the front door but Scout stopped Pyro for a second.

"Hey, Pyro." He began, "You think maybe next time I could join you?"

Pyro smiled under their mask and nodded. This made Scout smile which led him to hug the arsonist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Should I write more? :)


End file.
